tyrell_dynastyfandomcom-20200213-history
Napoleon Tyrell
Napoleon Tyrell was born in 1410 just five years after his Older Brother Varis Tyrell, he was Born it was said that he would be an Impressive General, They really thought he would be a Good General, or something. as they thought the Same about Varis Tyrell. When he reaches the age of 5 he is Very Interested in History, and will make a good General, he could be on the records, as he is Very smart aswell, and his age is Only 5. His Age Advances some time, and he is 10 his brother Varis Tyrell, also Known as the Emperor, and King of Tyrellia is now in to some degree of a Relationship with another Dynasty Ruler. Unlike most rulers it has not been long and Varis is on the Fields fighting, and so Napoleon Tyrell is told about the Wedding then. however his part in the Wedding is a Minor Role, later his Brother Varis Has a Child. Napoleon Tyrell knows he was already Smarter then half of the People in the Kingdom when he was 5 Now since he is 10, will that mean that he is now the Smartest? Napoleon Tyrell Started Learning how to fight. and by the time he was 14 He was Ready to Engage for his Dynasty, and for his Kingdom. the Empire of Tyrellia, Dominion of Tyrell Protected Nations, and Dynasty of the Tyrells. Napoleon Tyrell Engages his First battle with an Unknown Enemy, he fights him pretty long, Managing to kill the Enemy General. and scaring the Enemies Men. scaring them upon looking back long enough for his Cavalry and Him to come in, and End the Forces, although it is not told what happened to those of which surrendered. it is not told if those of which surrendered even actually survived. it is unkown. This is Prince/General Napoleon Tyrell Infront of his Fort, after he fought the battle with the Enemy General in which he Killed, Napoleon Tyrell did very well. Napoleon Tyrell later wen't on to fight Many Battles As one of the best Generals Known, by the age of 21 he had reached at least the Greatness of 10-6 in the ranks of Generals. and as he reached 25 Varis Tyrell Resigned from office and in not Long Former-Queen Catherine Juneap, and Princess Rebecca Tyrell got into a Fight and Carl I Tyrell became King. Napoleon has been a good Servant, and he will remain that way. Later Julia Juneap Tyrell, Napoleon Tyrell's nephew King Carl I Tyrell's wife falls into labour and has a baby named "Eren Tyrell" giving Napoleon Tyrell less of a change to Succession, which he doesn't feel Excited about, However later Varis Tyrell wanted the Throne back, So he sent Rebecca Tyrell to Fight King Carl Tyrell for it, In which she won, Making Varis Tyrell King for the second time. It was declared Napoleon Tyrell was to Become the new Crowned Prince, And this Cheered him back Up.